Guilds of Fiore
by psychochickie
Summary: It's a new world, with new characters and a new start. Why don't you join in? OC's accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is how it's going down! *cracks whip* There will be different types of profiles, to make it easier for you. I hope it does anyways...neh. So just choose who you want you character to be. I know must of you will send in a strong good main character but if you can weak side characters are fun and cute too! Look at Levy! Look at that face! You can't resist making one!

Oh and if you see similarities. My friend, Little Red Riding Hoodlum created a story for me because I was afraid of my beta's internet stares but now I just decided I wanna try this out for myself. Don't worry, that story will stay up until I have everything figured out .

Now, for the most fun! Rules! *boo* Shut up, they're fun! Not destroying your creativity *hides dynamite* just trying to make it as realistic as possible...for anime.

- No Mary Sues/ Gary Stu's. They're annoying! These are charries that are overpowered, have the weirdest unexplained appearances like two different colored eyes along with multiple tattoo's and a missing limb (and they're still able to fight perfectly) or a scar on their face (but they still look fabulous!) or have a backstory that makes no sense to their personality. If you got beat down by your dad every single day, you would not be smiling and happy all the time unless you have a secret urge to kill everyone or is really distrusting of men, people, whatever. People don't come out un-emotionally scarred with that one.

-Androgynous is a gender option. Aren't people like Haruhi, Crona, Neji and Aoi just adorable!?

-They cannot be related to anyone in the Fairy Tail world. In this story, they will not exist.

-You can only submit one in each section. Which still leaves you with A LOT so don't complain. Meaning, one guild master, one main good guy, one main bad guy, etc. Same with ranks. You can only submit one of each class. One S-class, one A-class, one B-class and it goes on and on and on.

- -Alright this is the magic chart! Unless provided a GREAT reason, (Like a few good sentences!), follow this. They can have telepathy though as an unrelated magic.

5-15: Can have two magics. One must be their main, the other must be their weaker and less experienced. The two have to relate to each other. Not like water and ice magic. You can only have one element! Like Mirajane's Take-Over and Basic Transformation.

16-25: Can have two magics, one must be their main but they can be just as experienced with it as their first. They still have to relate to each other.

26-35: Can have three magics. Two can be highly experienced and different but one has to relate to the other and be inexperienced. Like, Light magic, a celestial key that holds a light spirit and telepathy.

36-50: Three magics can be all be well experienced magic but one still has to relate.

51 and up: Can have up to five magics. Three being strong experienced magic, two being weaker or less experienced.

THIS RULE DOES NOT APPLY TO PEOPLE WITH LOST MAGIC. If your OC is any type of slayer. They can only have that magic. With the rest of the lost, I will see. It depends on some thing. Oh and slayers cannot have more than one element!

-You can make up your own magic. I do this a lot. You have to explain it a little though. Be creative!

- -BE DESCRIPTIVE! Do not give me, Blue hair, blue eyes and pale. That will not cut it and THEY WILL NOT BE LOOKED AT. Same with personality. A hell of a lot of people are nice or mean or evil. They're not all the same, give me details. What makes your OC stand out?

-I love the crazies. The unique personalities or magic. If you have a good OC with those, it will be a higher chance of me accepting them!

-YOU MUST HAVE FUN OR DIE!

Sorry about the rant in the first one. Just had some experience. Though, I will not be mean to you because of your OC. It's just an OC. I might ask for you to tweak them. Nothing major just some adjustments.

Now for the fun part!

**Main Legal Mage: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

Job(Normal Mage, Mechanic, Bartender/maiden, mechanic etc):

History:

Other:

**Side Legal Mage: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

Job(Normal Mage, Mechanic, Bartender/maiden, mechanic etc):

Other:

History:

**Main Dark Mages: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

History:

Other:

**Side Dark Mage: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Color/Location:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

History:

Why are they

Other:

**Exceed:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Appearance:

Clothing(If any):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Aera power(1 being weak, 5 being strong):

Legal or Dark:

Owner(If they have one):

History:

**Guild Master: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Guild Magic:

Guild Name:

Guild Rules:

Their Guild's Location:

Legal or Dark:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

History:

Other:

**Other (For beasts/demons/dragon etc):**

Name:

Age:

Species:

Magic and Special Abilities:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just making an update to add a few things. I have to thank the people who have already sent an OC. Like, it's awesome how many I got. I would've liked to do this later but I've been getting a lot of S-class mages. I know that this update is soon but I have been getting a lot of S-class mages. That doesn't mean that I still don't want to see them, especially if you have a well-written, original and detailed one up your sleeve. Also since it's just starting, I don't mind getting a lot of Main characters but Sides would be good too. Also, just because they are a side, doesn't mean I don't want just as much detail.

I will be taking two to four main characters. So, when I see so many of those awesome, original, well-written etc, OC's that are different in appearance and personality, the main good guys will be done. I have had my eye on a couple but have no accepted anyone officially.

P.S. Still looking out for those insane/fun OC's.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty then! The main characters for the story are all set! Thank you for all of those who sent them in! Now, that doesn't mean I'm still not accepting characters. Since there are many slots still open, like Guild Master and Supporting Characters. Just because they're not a main, doesn't mean they won't get a good amount of screen time. Juvia is considered a supporting character. Also, they do not have to be so strong. I get why I have so many S-classes but I have so many. So if you submit one, there's a good chance I will ask you to weaken the character!

The story can almost begin. I just need at least one guild master/guild. If I don't get one, I'll just create one myself. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I wanted the next update to be the story but I have decided to make another opening for the main group. I originally had five but I'm either going to switch out one (My OC) or just add another one to the group. Probably the latter but who knows. The rules still apply except this OC cannot be an S-class. I already have one in the group and having two would over power it. Other ranks are accepted though. Also, this doesn't mean I won't accept them, they have as great as chance as others if I like them, but preferably a non-anti-social male would be nice. Again, just a suggestion.

Alright, the next time I update, the story should be up. Hopefully...Have fun!

Oh, also this does not mean I don't need side characters/beasts/demons/etc. Those are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, like I said, since I'm updating I'm going to put up the story soon, so look for that in about two weeks. I just wanted to put a list of who is accepted. To make it official and all of that jazz. Even if you don't see your OC on this list, doesn't mean I'm not still considering. Also, will be continuing to accept OC's of all kind through the story. Need some Villans if you got some up your sleeve. So without further ado...*drum roll*

**Main Characters:**

Reginald Ladon - potentialauthor18

Shadow Pierce - The Cynical One Tsubasa

Jin Shiryo - Apostles of Renegades

Heather Whitehorse - VampYreEmoHunter

Lia Crossback - Mine

**Side Characters: **

Enzen Shukubai - Ignatuis The Canuck

Blin Sih - asherules7

Yun Uzoma - Clownround

Hayden Jones - Unicorn819

**Guild Masters: **

Mordin Sinn: Knightfall - Black Knight Dracorex

Yumiko Sukenajuru: Pheonix Flare - ViennaxSky

Seicho Dwellers: Shizen Spirits - Mine


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So you see what had happened was...alright no excuses. Okay maybe some...crazy week where chemistry tried to kill me, a retreat on the weekend, the other two weeks were a combination of school work and wirter's block/confusion. Confusion of where to go with this story! Like...the suffering of my brain. I originally wanted to go with the Fairy Tail way of having so many arcs unti it eventually ends but I wanted to do something a little darker. So I came up with a new plot that can still incorporate your OC's histories, so that's all put away with. So I'm going to start writing today...the day I post this.

Besides telling you that, I also want to tell you that there are a new type of OC openings! These will be the main Antagonists. I will be accepting ten..er nine, since I already made one. They have the ten deadly sin theme. Greed, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Pride,Gluttony, Acedia, Vainglory, and Despair.

Name:

Age(I would like a couple oldies, but as long as they're not like twelve, I'm fine with it):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Magic(points for relating it to the sin):

Magic Spells:

Deadly Sin:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknessesss

Weapons:

History:


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! The story is up! Yep...that's all. BYE! Nah, jk. Um quickie (ha ha) little thing here. If you like the story, awesome! Leave a review, send an OC here and yeah...I have not accepted any more OC's as it stands so if you're waiting just know that. Alright, see you at the main story!


End file.
